Where Wolves Roam
by greaserslady
Summary: The second time the three wolves appear to Asa, they show him their true form. Now they've returned to Shay Mountain with him to help the clan regain their former power. Of course, not everyone wants them there. They'll be met with conflict, both within the clan and from the outside. Can they succeed in their quest, or are the Farrells truly a dying breed? Eventual Little Foster/OC


A/N: Hello all! So, if you follow my other stories, sorry for not updating them in a while! But since this show premiered last night I've had this idea swimming around in my head. Obviously this is going to go full AU, considering we know next to nothing about the show as of right now, but I'm sure I'll have tidbits from the show worked in as the episodes air. I hope others are interested in this budding fandom as much as I am!

This will be an eventual Little Foster/OC. He and G'winn won't be married in this story. I _may_ work in some Asa/OC if there's an interest for it. We'll see what happens as we go.

This first chapter is a lot shorter than I normally like to have, but I'm getting a feel for the characters.

"Decided to come back again, huh?" Big Foster called out as Asa made his way through the compound. The larger man advanced on the newly returned member of their clan. "What makes you think you're welcomed here, reader boy?"

Asa halted in his steps towards Lady Ray's cabin. With a glance behind him, he squared his shoulders and addressed all who were within earshot. "Because _they_ say this is where I belong."

Silence fell over the clan as three wolves padded through the maze of cabins and huts, directly to Asa. Big Foster sneered at the canines. "Brought some trained mutts back to try and prove that bullshit prophecy?"

Asa tried to hide the roll of his eyes and instead looked to the wolves. "Are you trained mutts? You've had me fooled this whole time."

Then, to the astonishment of everyone present, the wolves began to shift form. In a mere thirty seconds they transformed from beasts into three stunning women, aged maybe in their late twenties. They stood from where they crouched on the ground and every member of the clan took a few steps backwards. Asa pulled three blankets out of his backpack and handed one to each of the women to cover their naked forms. They seemed amused by the mix of hushed fear and excitement that swept through the clans people.

"What the hell-" Big Foster started, but one of the women cut him off by holding up her hand. She had milky white skin and fiery red hair, with dark eyes that seemed to bore right into the soul of whomever she set in her sights. When she spoke, it was with power in her voice.

"We are the Watchers of the Farrell clan. For every generation of the clan, there are three of our kind to guide, protect and watch over you. In the days of old we lived among you, were you; but the clan has lost faith in the old ways. You used to have power and respect, but you've devolved into nothing more than the hillbillies you're accused of being."

Another of the three women stepped forward, this time with a sweet, alluring voice. Her skin was tanned dark from the sun and her light blonde hair stood out vibrantly against it.

"There's a way to get that power back, Farrells. I'm sure a lot of you, especially those who remember the last war with those who would see us removed from this mountain, know that a storm is coming. What is your solution? Guns?" She spat the last word as if it tasted sour in her mouth, her light blue eyes landing on Big Foster. "What has that earned you thusly? An innocent child lost from us, now with our ancestors on the other side."

The last woman eyed the stunned crowd carefully before she spoke. The air had become thick with tension. People were obviously intrigued by the mysteries wolf-women, but wary all the same. When she decided to speak, she did so loudly and with passion.

"If you want to return to the greatness that this clan once was, this is the man who will lead you there." She pointed to Asa, though her silver eyes were scanning the faces of those gathered. Her black hair was wild around her head, making her look the most wolf of the three Watchers. "The prophecy has come to fruition and we have removed ourselves from the shadows to see it fulfilled."

The silence that followed her words lasted for barely ten seconds before cheering, yelling, arguing and general chaos ensued amongst the members of the clan. Among them, Big Foster stomped forward to confront Asa.

"You just gonna come in after turnin' your back on this clan and make yourself Bren'in?" He was angry, seething, and Little Foster had barely made it to his brother's side before the first swing was unleashed. Amazingly, it was the wolf-woman with red hair that stepped in, catching the large fist before it connected with Asa's jaw.

"If you wish to dispute Asa's place as Bren'in, you can do so tonight." She dropped his hand as fast as she had caught it, her words leaving little room for argument.

Big Foster looked to his clan to back him up, but found their eyes fixed on the woman who dared to put herself in front of him. With a scoff, he turned back to the redhead. "And what exactly happens tonight?"

"We have a trial to decide the next Bren'in," she answered simply, a smile spreading across her face.


End file.
